


Grave Digger's Wife

by Miss_Lv



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: All the Rape, Arranged Marriage, BDSM, Begging, Biting, Bottom Newt Scamander, Choking, Come Eating, Comeplay, Consensual Non-Consensual, Crying, Dark Newt, Dark Percvial, Dark Theseus, Dehumanization, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Humilation, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Break, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Groping, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Piercings, Prostate Massage, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Top Original Percival Graves, Top Theseus, Unconscious Sex, Wax Play, dark wizards, face fucking, force, mentions of mpreg, noncon, pure blood customs, scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv
Summary: Theseus led him to the large poster bed, heavy curtains hanging. With a flutter of his hand, Theseus opened them and stepped aside for Percival to get a look.Newton Scamander was indeed a beauty.Percival’s gaze drank him in, taking every fine inch of him, pale creamy skin with soft freckles. Copper hair framing an exquisite face, full plush lips and long dark eyelashes. The boy, barely twenty, slept on as Percival inspected him.“May I?” Percival asked and Theseus nodded easily.





	Grave Digger's Wife

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A SMUT FIC ABOUT RAPE. DO NOT PASS GO. 
> 
> This is sexualized rape so be warned, it's all the fic is about pretty much. 
> 
> Check the end notes for more details if you are weary.

“We’re glad to have you,” Theseus told Percival cheerfully as he led the way through the large estate, through winding halls that all look the same. Likely it’s intentional, a maze for anyone who doesn’t know the house. Perhaps magic was involved.

“My mother insisted I visit,” Percival replied calmly. His mother was a old thin woman who ruled her house with an iron fist. No one dared to go against her. Percival was her favored son, but even he could fall out of favor. She had made it clear that if he could not unite with the Scamander house then he had better find another pureblood family to marry into. Either way, he was to return with a bride.

“Yes well, when the Lestrange family betrayed us we were at a loss admittedly. Grindelwald was the one to suggest we look overseas to find a family to unite with.” Theseus wasn’t playing at lies and Percival could appreciate that. Last month the Lestrange family caused a stir when they broke off their daughter’s marriage to the Scamander boy and married her with her first cousin instead. It was a power move, plain and simple. Showing they had the upper hand. The Scamander family had been shamed and were now seeking revenge. Not many houses would go up against the Lestrange though. Percival’s mother had considered it for a long time before sending him.

It was worth the risk.

Even a shamed pureblood family was still a pureblood. If Percival married the boy he would be expected to breed him heavily, as many children as his body could give the Graves family.

But that all depended on what Percival thought. If the boy was the right sort. Pureblood families were vicious, more so the ones with dark leanings. The Scamanders weren’t as tainted as the Lestrange family, but they were far from clean. This Newton might marry Percival and once he had done as was requested, the boy might kill him in his sleep. It wasn’t uncommon to have loyalty oaths done, magic to bind them to ensure there would be no betrayal.

“You’ll like our Newt I think, he’s a darling. Right now he’s all heartbroken but the right approach will cheer him right up,” Theseus explained. They came to a heavy wood door and Theseus tapped it with his wand, undoing the wards before walking in and gesturing Percival to go ahead.

Minding where the other man was, Percival entered.

The room was dark save for a fire crackling in the fireplace, casting a dancing light with heavy shadows. The room was wood paneled and dark, lush plants hanging everywhere. It was a good sized room, spacious with the signs of wealth, fine paintings moving on the walls, various creatures depicted. The desk was covered in books and notes, a bit messy but nothing too terrible. Percival’s keen eye caught things moving in the room, little creatures scuttling about as the pleased. There was a young runespoor snake under a couch, one of the more venomous creatures Percival knew.  The room was clearly a personal one, bits of someone’s life on display for Percival to explore as he pleased. Books on magical creatures, venoms and poisons, travel and potions. Old stones filled with magical power, plants that looked exotic and were likely dangerous set in pots around the space. Someone keen on nature and creatures, likely very knowledgeable on such things.

“Don’t mind the creatures, Newt lets them do as they please but the won’t bite him, we’ve set up wards to mind them as well.”

Percival hummed lowly, not completely believing he was entirely safe as Theseus led him to the large poster bed, heavy curtains hanging. With a flutter of his hand, Theseus opened them and stepped aside for Percival to get a look.

Newton Scamander was indeed a beauty.

Perhaps it was because his mother was muggle born, he had new blood in his veins and that usual alleviated the unfortunate side effects of inbreeding. Perhaps he was simply lucky. Percival’s gaze drank him in, taking every fine inch of him, pale creamy skin with soft freckles. Copper hair framing an exquisite face, full plush lips and long dark eyelashes. The boy, barely twenty, slept on as Percival inspected him.

He looked like a painting, like some royal courtesan resting. Alluring and sexual while still managing to look innocent in a way that made the darker things in Percival wake. He didn’t look posed somehow, looking truly asleep and just that fine. Percival watched his chest rise and dip a moment, using it to gauge and the boy truly was sleeping.

“May I?” Percival raised his wand and Theseus nodded easily.

Percival cast a reveal charm and a few others, in case the boy was spelled in some way. Made to look irresistible or somehow tricking Percival.

Theseus chuckled lowly.  “He’s just that fine,” he reassured, his tone fond and proud. “My parents knew when he was a child, that he would have to be raised to be sold, he was too pretty not to win our family more power.”

“And someone rejected him?” Percival wondered if the boy is a viper, a scheming treacherous thing.

“Because of mum, her muggle blood. Pureblood families around here get uptight about such garbage.”

Percival didn’t argue. American wizards didn’t have such luxurious. They did, of course, have the more esteemed families, but they were all intermingled and intermarried. Enough so that children were getting hard to come by. They needed new blood, needed fresh young things to come and breed for them. Any children by this boy would be highly sought after in America. Percival’s family would gain even more power. It was why his mother had decided on this gamble.

“The Lestrange family will be going to America next month, to vacation and visit some family there,” Theseus said calmly, his cheer still about him, even as he asked.

Percival nodded his head, already knowing this. Their informants were just as good.

“We’ve a series of murders set up, to begin when they arrive. They’ll be brought in, evidence will be planted and the trail rushed because of the violent nature and the risk of exposure they presented. The Lestrange family will be executed the day after they’re brought in.”

“The whole lot? The parents, the two sons, the daughter and her husband?”

Percival nodded.

It would cause an uproar but it would be worth it. The Scamanders would show their own power and the Graves would become more known in Britain. It was dangerous but Percival had pulled off harder assassinations. He had plenty of plans in case that one fell through, plenty of ways to kill a family. His family were known to put people in the ground after all.

The grave diggers.

“Perfect,” Theseus looked delighted. His charm seeming ill-fitting in the somber conversation. Percival imagined Theseus sounded the same, at ease and thoughtful, even when he tortured people.

“Do you want to have a better look?” He offered, stepping closer to the bed and gesturing Percival to follow.

“I do hope you like them innocent,” he added, smirking as he waved his wand and the boy’s sleeping shirt crawled up his body, exposing him as Theseus reached out and rolled him. Newt snuffled but moved, rolling off his side and onto his back.

He was slim and smooth, delicate and soft looking. Percival couldn’t help but reach out and run a finger along his thigh. He was warm and oh so silky.

“He’s not pure, the Lestrange family screwed us over on that. Him and Leta were fucking long before the marriage was supposed to happen, but he’s not used to men. He fucked her and she had him a few times but no man’s ever fucked him. So he is pure where it counts,” Theseus explained, talking of his younger brother like an object to be sold. Which he was, Percival supposed.

“What about his family trainer?”

Pureblood families usually assigned a sibling or cousin to ‘train’ someone intended for marriage, to teach them how to be pleasing sexually. Purebloods were all about selling the finest quality to other houses, the marriages uniting them in ways that couldn’t be undone.

“I was. I taught Newt to suck and swallow, to take all the pain you can give him. I never got to fuck him but I used toys to train his body. Now that’s he’s ruined good though, I could have a few goes on him,” Theseus mused, a true lust glinting in his gaze.

He reached out and turned the sleeping boy, rolling him onto his stomach, his shirt still pulled up to expose him.

He had delicate little shoulders and a very nice little dip along his spine. Percival rather liked that spot on people. His ass was delicious, full and well curved, he would have been wasted on a woman. Theseus pulled his cheeks apart, exposing his pink little hole. It looked sweet and tender. There was no mistaking that it was unused, tight and precious looking.

Theseus chuckled and rubbed his finger over the hole. It seemed obscene, his blunt fingernail pushing at that tight little thing. Percival leaned in to get a better look. His cock stirring and beginning to get hard.

Theseus pulled a small potion vial from his pocket. It was the width of a finger but twice as long. He popped the stopper and Percival watched him carefully upend it right over that pink pucker. He pressed it in slowly, coaxing the boy to take it inside him. It went in with a nudge and Theseus twisted the vial as he sank it down. He stroked it a few times, obviously enjoying it as he watched that little hole move with the vial. He gently eased the end out when most of it was spilt inside the boy. The last bit spilt over his hole, glistening in the firelight. It was clearly a slick of some sort, made to ease the way for fucking.

“Newt’s been taking potions since the marriage was called off, the kind that will let his body slick itself eventually but he’s not there yet. A few more months. By the wedding, he’ll be ready.” Theseus explained as he pulled his coat off and tossed it onto a nearby chair.

“Shall we have a go on him? You should test him out, make sure he’s what you want,” Theseus offered teasingly.

Percival stared at those creamy pale thighs and nodded, pulling at his tie as his coat slipped off and his vest undid itself.

“He’s not pierced at all, Leta didn’t want that. But if you’ve no interest in him fucking you, you can pierce up his little cock. He’d look good with some metal hanging off it.”

Percival couldn’t disagree. The boy looked so pure and untouched, it would seem obscene for him to have a few piercings on his cock. It would be enjoyable to leash him like that and have him follow Percival around the house, led by his cock.

The boy shifted finally, almost as if he sensed the dark intentions happening around him. “Thee?” He blinked blearily at his brother, looking up the two men and pushing his sleeping shirt down. “What’s happening?”

“You’re going to show Mr. Graves here what a nice boy you can be.”

“What?” The boy looked utterly doe-eyed, so soft and sweet and Percival’s cock twitched in delight. He’s going to enjoy this boy, enjoy fucking him as he pleased.

“You heard me, don’t make me repeat myself. Now show this man your worth marrying.”

Newt looked over at Percival, as if just seeing him for the first time. He flushed, curling his shoulder inwards and looking meek. It didn’t feel played up either, he genuinely seemed shy and soft.

It made it seem that much more callous when Theseus reached out and fisted his brother’s hair roughly. He dragged him down the bed to Percival, the boy crying out but going, scrambling to follow Theseus’s hand.

The man mashed the boy's sweet face into Percival’s crotch, rubbing his face on his cock through his pants. Newt looked wide-eyed and scared, startled and afraid.

Percival just had to have him.

“Open his trousers right now or I’ll go get a riding crop and make you regret it,” Theseus commanded and Newt swallowed a little sob, eyes watering as his trembling hands obeyed.

Calloused but delicate looking fingers pried his trousers open and fetched Percival’s cock out. He was half hard and the tears were making him harder. Theseus shoved Newt’s face again, rubbing his smooth cheek over Percival’s cock again. He directed him, rubbing the erection on the boy’s face.

Newt sobbed out meekly, tears beginning to fall.

“Open that pretty mouth,” Percival told him and Newt shook his head, looking desperate.

Theseus didn’t hesitate to twist his grip in the boy’s hair.

“Newt, either you convince this man to marry you or you’ll go to the nearest brothel. Every wizard from here to Spain will pay cheap to fuck your arse. Do you want that? Do you?”

The boy sobbed and shook his head.

“Then do as the man tells you.”

Newt’s trembling lips parted and Percival didn’t hesitate. Theseus let go of his brother’s hair as Percival took hold.

Those pretty lips opened wide and Percival slid into a perfect mix of hot suction and the feeling of a tongue rubbing along the bottom of his cock. He smoothed the boy’s hair down and rubbed to soothe the ache of the hair pulling, playing at being nice as he languidly thrust into the boy’s lovely face.

“He’s good, Isn’t he?” Theseus smirked knowingly and Percival couldn’t deny it. For his trembling shoulders and little whimpering sobbing, the boy was using his mouth well.

Percival’s grip in his hair tightened a touch as he yanked the boy down on his cock. Newt tried to stop but Percival didn’t let him, forcing him all the way down until his nose was pressed to Percival’s pubic hair. He held the boy there, feeling him struggle and gasp, gagging out as more tears fell. After a long drawn out moment, Percival yanked him off, pulling his cock all way off as the boy gasped out, dragging in air.

He was awkwardly kneeling near the end of his bed, both hands down to hold himself up. It left him with little control and Percival liked that. He liked how weak the boy looked, whimpering softly with tears running down his face.

With the hand in his hair, he led the boy back to his cock, taking himself in hand to guide it back into the soft mouth.

Percival stepped closer now, his thighs hitting the side of the bed as he began to properly fuck the boy’s mouth. Hard shoves forward as he slammed the boy’s head down to meet them. Over and over. He would on occasionally press in deep and hold it there, letting Newt gag for a bit. In no time the boy was sputtering, spit running down his chin as he choked on the cock in his throat. Percival didn’t pull off again, not letting him get his breath back properly. He just took as he pleased, liking that wet mouth on his cock, sucking hard even as he struggled to breathe.

Very well trained.

“He can take it far harder,” Theseus said and Percival raised a brow before pulling the boy off his cock. Newt’s mouth hung open as he gasped in deep breaths, looking so pretty with the spit all over his face and tears in his eyes.

Theseus stepped close and yanked Newt’s one arm, pulling him over and rolling him down on his back. Percival let the boy’s hair go and stepped back to watch as Theseus dragged Newt to the edge of the bed on his back until his head hung over the side.

“I can’t, p-please…stop,” Newt gasped out, his voice hoarse now.

Theseus offered him to Percival and he stepped back in.

With Newt’s head hanging down, he could see when his erection hit the boy’s throat. It swelled each time he lunged deep. Percival leaned over the stunning boy and resting his weight on his arms so he could truly slam his hips down.

Trusting Theseus’ boast, Percival began to face fuck Newt hard, letting his body ram into the boy’s face and his dick far down his throat.

His reward was the boy squirming, feet trying to find footing and hands pushing at Percival’s hip uselessly. He was gagging hard in this position, frantically gasping for air through his nose as Percival used him callously.

Theseus stepped closer and reached out, gripping Newt’s pale neck and squeezing down on it.

Percival couldn’t help a low groan at the feeling, Newt struggling more frantically as he pumped into his mouth and his airway closed off.

“Be a good little cumbucket, Newt, show Mr. Graves what a good little hole you can be.” Theseus turned to Percival.

“You could use a belt on him, wrap it around his neck and yank him around with it,” he offered lightly as he squeezed down on the boy’s delicate throat. He’d be bruised up in the morning for certain.  

Percival didn’t hesitate to keep fucking the boy, feeling him gag harder and harder with each thrust. When the boy heaved, Percival finally pulled off him.

He laid there, slumped as he gasped in air. His face a mess of spit, running from his mouth all the way down his pretty cheeks and brow and into his hair. Once he could breathe he sobbed up, eyes scrunched closed as he cried and wept.

Theseus was undoing his own trousers, freeing his cock and Newt shook his head, trying to get away as Theseus grabbed his hair and dragged him over.

“Please, p-please, no, no, Thee, please,” he pleaded and his brother smirked as if it was nothing. He rubbed the head of his cock on Newt’s cheek, moving through the spit and smearing it around as the boy begged him to stop.

Theseus chuckled as he lined his erection up and shoved into his brother’s mouth, gagging him right off the bat. Theseus used his brother far more brutally than Percival had. He rammed the boy down and ignored his gasping as he savagely slammed the boy’s head up and down without any let-up. Percival watched and admired how Newt struggled, pushing against his brother but unable to prevent what was happening at all. He was too small, too slight and delicate.

“Fuck, he’s got a good mouthhole. He would be worth the cost just as a fuck toy, a pretty thing with nice sweet holes to use.”

Percival couldn’t help but agree. The boy looked so perfect, crying and still struggling weakly as he was abused mercilessly by his own sibling.

“With all the trouble from Leta running out, we had Newt tested, of course, checked to make sure he could carry healthy children. He passed with excellent marks, we have the papers on him. He can bare once a year and only needs six months to recover after birth. He’ll bare you a whole brood if you want.”

Theseus explained this all while he facefucked the boy, ignoring him as he used him like an object. The wet gasping and long strings of saliva hanging off the boy’s chin and spattering on his sleeping shirt.  

If he bore children half as pretty as him, Percival would be able to marry them into all the strongest American families. Newt would be very sought after; Percival would have to take care to guard him.  

Theseus pulled off finally, tossing Newt back onto the bed and then dragging him to sit up on his knees. He tore the sleeping shirt down the middle with his hands. Baring the boy’s creamy skin. Newt sobbed softly, trying to cover himself as his brother stripped him. Theseus slapped Newt’s hands away and made him drop them to his sides. Once the boy was on display like store goods the man stepped back and motioned for Percival to take a better look.

Percival reached out and tipped Newt’s spit smeared face up. He kept his gaze down, demure and shy as his body was wracked with trembling. Percival lazily runs his knuckles down the boy’s chest and trim stomach. His cock was on the smaller side and it hangs flaccid.

“If you’ve no interest in letting him fuck you, you really might as well pierce him up, he'd look so good,” Theseus commented. It was common practice for men who are used as bearers. To put elaborate piercings through their cocks, symbolizing that they won’t be using them. In some cases, they pierced them in ways to prevent them from having sex, studs with points that would make intercourse painful for the receiver. Percival silently agreed with Theseus, Newt would look lovely with some delicate piercings, fine gold and expensive jewels.

Percival’s hands inspected the boy, reaching past his cock to cup his balls and then past that to rub at his slicked hole. The thin thighs clamp down, trying to stop him and Newt’s breath hitched in humiliation.

“Newt,” Theseus commanded and the boy glanced over at his brother, a tear tumbling down his face. “Do you want to be a whore? Live in some dirty brothel where any man can pay some low price to fuck your cunt? Man after man, without let up, for the rest of your life. Until your so used up they don’t even want you. They’ll toss you out with the trash. Is that what you want?”

Newt shook his head, covering his trembling mouth.

He looked picturesque. Percival would have portraits of him made like this, eyes shining with dread and fear.

“Then you spread your legs for Mr. Graves, you show him what he’s buying. You better hope to hell he wants to buy you, already used and tainted in so many ways.”

Newt sucked in a shivering breath and his eyes drifted close. Percival could see the boy making himself relax his body and inch his thighs apart. There’s something truly divine about someone being forced to do something, making themselves do it for fear of worst things.

Percival examined his hole as he pleased, dipping a finger in and finding it wonderfully tight still. The boy wasn’t overused and worn out then, he would provide a good fuck.

Percival wiped his damp fingers on the boy’s thigh and then leaned down to give him a delicate kiss on his spit-slicked mouth. He pulled a plump lip into his own mouth and with slow pressure bit down. The boy whined out so charmingly, jerking but not daring to pull away. Percival bit until blood came, sucking the coppery taste down before he released the lip and leaned back up. The boy clutched his lip with his fingers, wiping at the blood as it seeped. Not a deep bit, just enough to coax a few drops out.

He looked good blood smeared.  

Theseus waved a hand and a little trunk along the wall clicked open. A pair of fine clamps floated out. Delicately fine, silver with little red jewels. A small but strong chain hanging between them. Percival watched the man hook one clamp on his brother’s right nipple and then the other. The boy jumped each time with a whimper as the clamp closed down, sinking into his cute nipples.

Theseus held the middle of the chain in a finger, pulling on it. Newt’s nipples pulled out, stretching more and more until he whined, leaning in to alleviate some of the pressure.

A long rope slithered up the boy’s leg, startling him as it bound one arm and then pulled it behind him. The second wrist was captured and pulled to the other. Percival watched as the rope slithered up to the ceiling. Holding the boy with his wrists bound, just high enough so his legs were straining to take some of the weight off his arms, his knees just barely touching the soft bed.

“You won’t know if he’s good until you fuck him,” Theseus announced.

“I thought he was pure?”

“He is. Unfucked. But if you’re going to marry him why should it matter if you have an early taste? Call it a gesture of trust.”

Percival wasn’t going to deny the opportunity and he knew it was likely he was going to marry this boy. How could he not?

Theseus climbed onto the bed, kneeling before Newt’s head and pushing his cock into his mouth. He didn’t move him, just rested his erection in the boy’s mouth, a cock warmer.

Percival followed suit, getting up on the bed and kneeling behind the boy’s plump ass. His pink hole quivered as Percival rubbed at the rim. He pushed the boy’s thighs further apart and after a moment’s resistance, they gave way. He was breaking down then, accepting his fate.

Percival bent down, running his lips over the soft flesh of the boy’s ass before he tipped his head and licked over his hole. Newt whimpered as Percival licked his rim, pushing his tongue until it entered his sweet hole. He reached up and ran feather-light fingers over the boy’s cock. He teased him hard, licking his ass and stroking him until he was pliant and erect.

Percival sat up and pulled his tie from his neck. The dark silk slid around the boy’s cock and balls gently before slowly tightening. Percival kept pressing until Newt made a pained sound. Then he pulled a bit more, leaving it to hurt. He tied it up, restricting the boy from coming.

Theseus laughed as he watched, reaching under Newt to pull on his nipple clamps. Lifting them up until Newt struggled to follow, arching his back and head up as Theseus pulled away cruelly. Percival could see the tremble of the boy’s shoulders and the soft hitch of breath, he was crying again. So sweet.

“I’ve always wanted to see him lactate,” Theseus mused, tugging on the chain as he pleased. Percival sank two fingers into the boy, feeling a nice constricting pressure. He fingered him slowly, opening the boy up for his first proper fuck. Percival had to admit there was something endearing about being the boy’s first.

“You could keep him lactating, milk him like a cow, nipples pierced and dripping milk all the time.”

Theseus eased the pressure and tipped his brother’s chin to look at him.

“Can you moo for me?”

“Thee….I don’t….please,” Newt still sounded so meek, his voice a mix of shame and pleading.

“Moo, little boycunt,” Theseus commanded and he pulled on the chain. Newt stained his body to follow but Theseus pulled too far for him to follow. Percival put his hands on Newt’s hips, holding him in place and feeling him writhe with pain.

“M-mooo,” Newt finally gasped out.

“Louder.”

“Mooooo, mooooo!” Newt was struggling now, his nipples pulled harshly.

Theseus laughed and let go of the chain, watching his brother curl up into his body and softly cry.

Percival rubbed his back soothingly as he lined his cock up and began to press into the boy. The boy shied away, struggling again as he cried and begged them to stop.

Theseus waved a hand and Newt fell forward, his arms suddenly released. Theseus put a hand on his brother’s head holding it down to the bed with his ass still poised high before Percival.

“If I have to tell you again, I’ll get the riding crop out and beat your ass red,” he simply threatened. “Reach back and spread your ass for your future husband.”

Newt cried into the bedding but Percival could see his arms shifting. He slowly reached back and did as he was told, exposing his pink hole. Percival pressed the head of his cock against it, kissing the wet opening with the tip.

“Ask me nicely,” he ordered.

“P-please…” he finally whimpered, face hidden but his whole body trembled so sweetly. Percival ran a hand along his flank. He delivered a strong open-handed slap to the boy’s ass and he jerked hard, not ready for the blow.

“Please, f-fuck me sir,” the boy rushed out and Percival smirked.

“Much better, pet.”

Percival didn’t ease himself in, he shoved his length into the boycunt as he pleased. He grabbed Newt’s waist so he couldn’t escape, and just rammed into him. Newt screamed out, muffled by the blanket as Percival took his wrists in each hand and began to fuck him as hard as he could. It was a good tight heat and it felt amazing. Percival grunted as he savagely thrust into the boy. He could imagine a future like this, fucking Newt whenever he pleased.

“He’s good? He’s well trained either way. He’ll take whatever you want and you can bend him over whenever and wherever, he’ll go. Right?” Theseus directed the last part at Newt and the boy just nodded his head. He had given up, stopped fighting what was happening to him and Percival loved that. Loved when they broke.

“Wait until the potions take long term effect on him. You just give him a few smacks on the ass and he’ll be ready to take it.”

Percival groaned as he slammed home, burying himself in that tight hole. Newt was plaint under him, letting him fuck him as he pleased.

“He likes pain?”

“Loves it,” Theseus replied cheerily, he pulled on the nipple clamps again, hard, and Newt muffled a scream.

Percival looked around the room for an idea, he liked taking from the space. Reaching out, he called a lit candle to his hand and without warning, he tipped it over the boy’s pale slender back. White hot drops splattered down and Newt did scream out, arching away as the wax landed on his skin. Percival left the candle there, letting it drip down as he fucked into the boy, he tightened up very nicely when he was in pain.

Percival could feel his body tensing up, rising to get off.

He pushed Newt off his cock, watching him hit the bedding with a whimper.

“You want to have a go at him?” He asked Theseus and the man nodded. He rolled Newt onto his back and slammed home. He was a savage sort, fucking harshly and not caring about the boy at all.  

On his back, Percival could see the boy’s face. He looked so beautifully ruined, tears strained and face red. His mouth bloody and trembling as Theseus rammed into him, grunting as he used the boy like an object.

Percival watched the candle overhead drip onto the boy’s chest. He responded beautifully, arching and hissing out, teeth biting his lip and forcing a fresh drop of blood from it. His eyes were unfocused, lost in the pleasure and pain of what was being forced on him.

He truly was gorgeous.

Theseus rolled him roughly, putting Newt on his stomach and slamming back into him. He would yank out and land a hard slap to Newt’s ass and then rammed back in. Over and over he went until Newt’s ass was red and he was jerking with every blow. His brother fucked him with grunting breaths, obviously enjoying the ass he had trained for years but never got to touch.

“Let’s see what he can take,” Theseus decided. He pulled out and moved the boy like a doll, yanking him onto his back again and then up to his knees and then pushing him back to Percival. The boy’s pretty ass landed in his lap. Percival reached out and dragged his fingernails through the wax, watching it chip off as Newt trembled.  

Percival led his cock back into the boy’s hole and resumed fucking him.

Theseus crowded Newt’s front, lifting his legs up and spread wide. Percival realized what he was doing and shifted his stance to help. They knelt together with Newt’s thighs up and spread out wide so Theseus could press chest to chest with his brother.

His fingers felt for Newt’s hole, pressing along Percival’s cock and slowly sinking in alongside his erection. Newt sobbed anew, shaking his head as Theseus grinned at him.

“Don’t be rude now, you learn to share,” he teased his brother as he lined his cock up and began to press in. Newt struggled, trying to get away from the stretch.

“S-stop, please stop, I can’t, I can’t,” his voice broke into weeping.

Percival pushed his chest against the boy’s back and Theseus crushed him in the front, trapping him in place.

“You be quiet little cumhole, pretty little fuck toy. This is what you were raised for,” Theseus reminded him. His cock pushed harder and Percival felt when it Newt’s hole gave in, the second cock sliding into his body.

Percival could feel the boy breaking in his arms. His body going slack as he sobbed softly, his head falling to the side and swaying as they moved him. They both fucked into him, cock pressing together and rubbing this way and that as they moved. Newt slumped over, no longer resisting in any way now.

Theseus obviously enjoyed that, licking the side of his brother’s face obscenely and then kissing his neck, biting at it as well, leaving red marks that would bruise.

“You feel good, little hole,” he purred in Newt’s ear. “Always knew you would. Fuck, I held off so long from fucking you and for what? Some dumb bitch to come and ruin you. I’ll open a bottle of the finest wine the day she dies. I know she hurt you, pet. But now Mr. Graves here is going to marry you and he’ll take care of you. I always knew you were meant for a man, meant to take a cock all your life. You’re going to grow to love it.”

Theseus grunted, breath growing shallow as he thrust more wildly.

He yanked off with a growl, standing up on the bed to jack his cock off. With a groan he came, spurting all over Newt’s face. Theseus milk his cock lazily, squeezing every last drop out before he wiped the head of his cock off on Newt’s cheek.

“Merlin, he’s a good fuck. I’d marry him if I could. But mum and dad want him to unite a house.” Theseus slumped back onto the lush pillows, watching them.

Percival let go of Newt and the boy slid off his cock and into the bedding, not trying to hold himself up or even catch himself. Reaching down, Percival rolled the boy onto his back and then arranged himself between his spread thighs. He pressed into the tight hole and groaned at how good it felt.

Newt looked dazzling, eyes broken and empty, come dripping down his face with tears and sweat. He looked like the best sort of toy, someone who broke every single time. Percival felt a shiver of delight at the idea of raping this boy each night.

He took his time, not wanting to come, not wanting the night to end. He wanted to keep feeling this pretty whore on his cock. Percival idly pulled at the chain still on Newt’s red sore looking nipples, just to hear the boy whine out. His cock was red and swollen as well, his balls looking full and aching. Percival wondered whether the boy would have come if he could have.

“I want you to beg me now,” Percival explained with a kind tone as he fucked him, making the boy’s empty gaze shift to look at him. The first time he had properly looked at Percival.

“I want you to beg me to let you come.”

Percival lazily rocked into him, reaching out a hand and calling the candle that was floating around the room. He reshaped it and transfigured it with a thought. Theseus whistled, impressed with the wandless magic. Percival eased back and let his cock slip free. The new toy was carefully made and he ran his fingers over it, ensuring it was made right. It had a u shape and Percival eased in the one end, sliding it up until the other edge was pressed snuggly to Newt’s restricted balls. It was a small thing, nothing too large. Percival pressed his cock back into the boy’s red hole and it went easily.

Languidly, he thrust into the boy, sighing out as he just enjoyed the wet heat. When Newt finally relaxed into the bed, Percival activated the toy. He could feel it inside, humming to life. Tiny vibrations that felt nice but not overwhelming.

Newt wasn’t so lucky. He jerked as if whipped. Crying out as his prostate was hit with more sensation then it probably had ever had before. Percival had designed the toy himself. It never failed and he smirked as Newt cried out, eyes wide as he struggled on the bed, trying to arch away from the sensation but unable to escape it. The other end teased his balls, making them ache harder, his cock looking positively painful now.

Percival didn’t repeat himself.

He just rutted into Newt as he pleased, going hard and fast and then drifting slow and lazy to keep himself from coming. He drew it all out, he loved to, to really break someone. He kissed Newt, licked his bloody lip clean and then licked his jaw and neck. He fitted his teeth over Theseus bites and dug in. Going until the skin broke and bled. Newt sobbed out, arching away from the pain and then into, muddled as his body was overwhelmed in every way.

Until the bite of pain and rush of pleasure were missed and the boy couldn’t tell on from the other.

He held out a long time. Enough so that Percival was impressed.

But the boy broke.

He began to cry again, fresh tears as he writhed on the bed, sweat-soaked now. He rammed his own hips up and down on Percival’s cock, looking for a release.

“Please, p-please,” he whimpered, eyes looking up at Percival, so imploringly.

He raised a brow in reply.

“Please, let me, let me c-come…” the boy asked, shoulder shaking, thighs trembling with the ache of hours on edge. His body had to be sore, Percival himself has aching muscles.  

“Let me come, let me come,” Newt gasped out, shaking his hips like a whore would, gagging for every thrust.

Percival hummed in approval, liking how pretty the boy begged him. He pulled out of him and gathered the boy’s legs up. Kneeling on the bed, Percival dragged Newt closer to him, resting his shoulders on the bed and bending him over. Posing him so his legs were up in the air and his head was on the bed, his cock hanging over his own face.

“Open your mouth.”

Theseus laughed, watching them still, amused as Newt sobbed softly.

Percival dragged a finger down the boy’s cock and increased the toy in him, making Newt scream out.

He opened his mouth.

Percival grinned down at him, a single gesture undoing the bindings on his cock and ball sack.

Newt came immediately.

He screamed out too, a nice long cry that had to be heard down the hallway.

White ropes of creamy come splattered down on his face and into his mouth. Percival loved seeing someone smear on themselves like this. He tugged on Newt’s cock, getting every last bit out as the boy slumped.

He went slack and Percival watched his eyes roll back.

Theseus sat up in alert, a silent guardian as Percival laid the unconscious boy out on his back carefully.

“It’s normal, after that much strain,” he explained and took Newt’s wrist to track his pulse. “He’s perfectly fine, if out for the count.”

Theseus tapped his wand on his brother, checking himself before relaxing.

Percival took a pillow and tucked it under Newt’s backside, propping him up. His legs spread as Percival eased them open. He led his cock into the slack boy’s cunt and shivered at the feeling of it.

There was something truly perfect about fucking someone unconscious. It was the ultimate sort of selfishness, to take from someone not ever aware. Percival rarely indulged in it, but he would with his little wife. He’d fuck his ass as pleased when he wanted. Perhaps drug the boy and then take him, going rough and hard so Newt awoke sore and not knowing why.  

Percival loomed over the boy, leaning down to gently kiss his brow as he thrust into him. He didn’t need to go hard; he had played long enough. He felt that slow rise of his climax, swaying upwards now as Percival let it come.

His motions grew more frantic, he pushed a tough more urgently, gasping out, leaning down to rain kisses on the boy’s pale skin as he grunted and came. He spilled in the boy, as deeply as he could. He dreamed of the day when he would breed him. When this delicate beauty would be swollen with his child.

Panting a bit, Percival pressed another sweet kiss to Newt’s mouth, feeling his slack lips, no reaction at all.

“You are a dirty one,” Theseus huffed, amused as Percival sat up and slid out of the boy.

He waved his hand and his coat pocket shifted. A small box came out and to his palm. Inside was an engagement ring, it was a family heirloom. Handcrafted with subtle but fine work and precious diamonds set in a row. It wasn’t over the top like the British families, who had endless money to a depth Percival couldn’t even imagine. But it was nonetheless worth thousands of dollars and generations old. From when MACUSA was first formed.

Percival called his wand, wanting to focus on the delicate work. He gently broke the back of the ring, the ends burning red hot.

Theseus watched him, not interfering, but watching keenly.

“I take it you will marry Newt?”

“Of course,” Percival agreed. “We can look over the marriage contract in a moment.”

The ring was spelled of course, to guard Percival’s would-be-bride, to ensure no one else had him. Percival gently took Newt’s spent cock and pressed the red hot ends of the ring into his skin. Right at the end of his cock, Percival had pierced before and knew exactly where to go.

The boy whined in his sleep and his body jerked but he but didn’t wake. Percival sat back and cast a healing spell, the best he knew. The red achingly sore-looking skin around the piercing soothed and healed up. Leaving Newt with a pretty ring on the end of his cock.

“He can’t wear it on his finger, not if you don’t want the Lestranges knowing,” Percival explained and Theseus nodded in agreement.

“You’ll kill them then?”

“Of course, they’ll be dead in a month and then my fiancé will arrive and we'll marry. If I move quickly, we can have a child in him before winter.”

“He’ll like that,” Theseus said, voice suddenly soft and fond. He reached out and stroked Newt’s brow with a gentle hand. “He was so eager to be a parent, to raise a family. Take care and treat him well and he’ll love you, truly love you for it. He’ll adore your children either way, always be there to guard them.”

Percival peered down at the boy, he did seem like a nurture. The kind who would do well with plenty of children underfoot. He was excited to see that he realized, eager to see Newt in his home and bed, to have a wife and family. His mother had been right, it was time for Percival to settle down and raise children. And he had found the perfect little mother for them.

“Let’s go discuss the marriage contract,” he declared and Theseus grinned.

 

Newt woke slowly.

His entire body ached, throbbing in a pain as he whined and then rolled onto his back. His bed and body was cleaned and the sheets sleep warm. He was all tucked in bed and he sighed at the aftercare given. He blinked open his eyes and found a tray of healing potions on the side of the bed, within reach. He took them easily, tipping them back and swallowing all three. Reaching under the bedside table, he found his secret compartment and took one of his own specially made potions. It would ease his pains and let his body recover quickly for the next round.

Newt settled back on his bed to rest a bit more, letting the potions work and take away his aches and pains. The bed shifted and he opened a single eye. Dougal crossed the bed to his side, petting Newt’s hair in greeting.

“Good morning, I hope all the noise didn’t ruin your rest,” he told the demiguise as he sat up.

The others around the room were resting, the runespoor was on the chair, curled up. The bowtruckles in their tree. The occamy were in their nest in the corner, safe and sound. The swooping evils hung in plants calmly and the niffler was over the fireplace in his nest, inspecting a new pocket watch. He’d had likely robbed poor Mr. Graves blind last night. Some of Newt’s favorite trinkets had been stolen by the beast. He did have an eye for the finer things.

Newt shifted to the edge of the bed and paused when he felt something new pulling along his cock. Pulling the blanket and sheet aside, he stared down at a pretty ring now firmly attached to his cockhead.

It was a diamond engagement ring, a row of sparkly diamonds glittering in the sunlight from the window.

“Oh, how presumptuous,” Newt told Pickett as the bowtruckle climbed onto his shoulder. But he could feel a smile pulling on his mouth. Percival had been so wicked but in all the best ways. Newt supposed did enjoy the predators that liked to play with their meals. And Percival clearly liked to play. In all the ways Newt loved best. If could have, he would have come like an amateur when the man poured the wax on him. Newt adored the burn of wax.

Getting up fully nude and not minding, Newt crossed his room to check on his creatures. Everyone was completely at ease and greeted him as he looked them over.

On his writing desk was a sealed envelope. Newt blinked down at it, picking it up and looking at the writing. It was elegant and unfamiliar. On the back was a seal with a crest imprinted, the Graves. Newt found himself smiling again, already feeling like he was going to do well with this man.

Leta had truly broken his heart, leaving him last moment without a word of explanation and then marrying her first cousin in a huge wedding to flaunt it. All because Newt’s mum had a muggle father, of all the stupid things. But Newt refused to linger on the pain any longer, his heart had been hurt but it would heal and be stronger for it.

Newt would marry this American and have a whole slew of children. Leta was from an inbred family and they struggled to have healthy babies, to even carry them to full term. Leta’s mother had tried her whole life to have children and for it she had only three, one of them a sickly son. Leta had always wanted to do better, to have more children and prove she was better than her mother. With her first cousin, Newt doubted she would do well. Meanwhile he would have dozens of babies. Pretty and handsome children he would raise to be so much better than anything Leta managed to have.

Not that it would matter really. Leta wouldn’t live long enough to have any children.

He opened the letter and found a marriage contract. It was the same as Theseus had shown him with a few changes that Percival must have added. Little things about money that didn’t matter and more stipulations about Newt not being disloyal, spells to ensure he would only have the man’s children. It wasn’t insulting, most families had such clauses. Newt had never been one for cheating though, he preferred loyalty, to build a trust between himself and his partner. He had thought Leta trusted him, perhaps she had, but Newt had the feeling Percival would do better than her. Americans were in need of new blood; Percival would do very well to bring back a British bride. A loyal one would only boost the Graves name. If they did as they promised they would, Newt would always be loyal to the man and his kin.

Newt read through the contract as he washed in his bathroom and then dressed for the day. He combed his hair out and pulled on a nice shirt. He didn’t want to dress up too much, but he did want to look nice.  

“Do I look like a perfect bride?” he asked Dougal and the beast cooed in delight. “So sweet,” Newt replied.

The house was alive with house elves and servants bustling about. Preparing a lavish engagement dinner, no doubt. They couldn’t be public about it but his parents would still celebrate as they could. To make up for the secrecy, Newt imagined they would have a grand wedding.

“Late, you mustn’t be lazy,” his mother greeted him, coming up the stairs as Newt descended them. The met in the middle and she kissed his cheek lovingly before fixing his hair and collar as she pleased.

“You have him right eager now, you did very well last night,” she congratulated him and Newt smiled shyly. They had worried about whether Percival Graves would be well matched to Newt. Sex was the best way to know, the see if they could at least do well enough to breed. Newt had utterly loved last night, he adored a rough commanding hand in bed.

“Was he good?” his mum asked lowly, wanting to make sure Newt would be happy.

Percival had come to his room last night, knowing that Newt had agreed to their play beforehand, had even requested it. Theseus had been there to make sure Percival didn’t go past what Newt agreed to, to witness their first union and approve the match. Newt and Percival would discuss their sexual interests at length once they married, deciding what they wanted and what was allowed between them. But it was clear they were very well matched. Percival liked playing the attacker and Newt adored being the victim.

He nodded his head, feeling his ears burn red.

“Very good,” he confessed softly and shared a secret smile with his mum.

“I’m glad, I hate that you’ll be off to America, so far, but if it’s a good match that’s what matters. I won’t give you to someone who won’t be able to take care of your needs.”

Together they went downstairs and she led him out to the back of the house. The porch was bright and sunny and the tables set up for breakfast. Newt’s father and brother were settled already. Percival rose from his spot with them to come out and greet them.

Newt fought a blush, eyes down as the man approached them. Newt really did like the man. He was powerful and commanding without being overly arrogant. He looked smart, astute and sharp and Newt adored that. He loved the clever ones.

“Good morning,” he rumbled and Newt felt his body answer keenly.

“G-Good morning,” Newt replied. He let the man take his knuckles and press a chaste kiss to the back of his hand. His lips smooth and warm.

“Now I want you two to go for a walk, talk and discuss the marriage contract. Once we have that settled we can have breakfast together,” his mother announced, shooing them both off with a light gesture.

Percival offered his arm politely and Newt took it, curling his arm around it. They walked down the porch steps and along the gardens Newt had grown up in.

“Was the contract to your liking?”

Newt hummed in reply. Theseus had done all the work already. He knew what mattered to Newt and had made sure to keep it in the contract. Newt would be free to pursue his career as a magizoologist. He would be free to keep his pets as he pleased despite the laws in America against them. He would have a say in family affairs, Percival would check with him before pulling Newt into any schemes or manipulations. He would keep his favorite three house elves, all very much trusted not to let anyone attempt to poison Newt or his children and the like. Not that it was a real fear, Newt knew every posion there was and he had created a few of his own with his pet's venoms. It was his speciality.

The contract looked perfect really.

Save one thing.

Newt curled his hand around the man’s elbow, reaching with his other hand to grasp his forearm lightly as he leaned into Percvial.

“There was one thing,” he admitted, making himself look over at the man, peering at him from under his lashes.

“Oh?” Percival looked at him with an easy curiosity. He was willing to negotiate with Newt then, ready to compromise with his wife-to-be.  

“I want to be there, when you kill Leta. I want to see you kill her.”

Newt smiled sweetly and Percival grinned in reply.

“Of course.”

He leaned down and pressed a warm kiss to Newt’s mouth, sealing the deal.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler: This is a BDSM scene that Newt was aware was going to happen, he consented to this beforehand and enjoys pain play. However, there are moments where he his not conscious and he gave his consent already but is still not awake or aware. 
> 
> A quick smutty commission fic. I take commissions now!? 
> 
> Heh, all the bdsm porns. I kinda dig dark Newt more then I expected, I need to do a dark fic with him. Just being Newt and killing peeps, you know. 
> 
> Working on other fics as well! 
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and comments, I'm trying to stay on top of the comments! :3
> 
>  
> 
> [Come talk at me on tumblr!](https://the-miss-lv.tumblr.com/)


End file.
